Top Down Truckstop (Deleted Scene)
Top Down Truck Stop was the first deleted scene in Cars. Plot "In this early version of the story, McQueen gets separated from Mack after he takes a break at a truck stop." Mack went to stop at Top Down Truck Stop, and Lightning asks why they stopped. Mack said that they kind of hit a "moth blizzard," and that he can't see and has to get washed up. He went to get washed up, and Lightning was waiting for him. A minute has passed, so Lightning became impatient, and went to go look for Mack. He finds a bunch of trucks at a gas station, so he drives to them. There, Mia and Tia, who were waitresses, met him. They introduced themselves. Lightning asks if they've seen Mack, but Mia and Tia turned around and told the other trucks that Lightning McQueen was here. Then Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze came, and said that they saw Lightning win the race. Everyone was cheering him. Meanwhile, Mack was getting washed up. "Freddie" gave Mack a full blast of water. After only a few seconds, he was cleaned. Back at the gas station, everyone was still cheering Lightning. They talked about how he won the race. They even noticed that his headlights were really stickers. Lightning said the famous line from the movie, "Racecars don't need headlights, because the track is always lit." Mack has arrived back at the trailer, and got hooked up. He didn't know Lightning was at the gas station talking with his fans, so he left without him. Some of the trucks at the gas station were trying to offer Lightning some lights. One of them even had a light on his tongue. Lightning said he had to get back to Mack, but he couldn't find him anywhere. All of the fans thought he was doing doughnuts for them. Mia said she will never wash the pavement again. Finally, Lightning found Mack, so he drove after him. Everyone still wasn't taking things seriously. Lightning was driving through the streets. He drove through a red light and almost crashed into a car. He finds the Interstate, so he drove up the exit ramp, but he didn't know he was going the wrong way on a one way road. He soon realizes, and had to dodge some cars who were going the right way. Then the road was blocked by cars, so Lightning drove into the grass. He caused a truck to drop watermelons on him. However, he gets back on the road, and continued to find Mack. Trivia *The scene seems like a hybrid scene of the scene before Mack went on the interstate, *And the scene where got lost in the final, in this scene, Mack had to clean it's vent due to moths, in the final, he wanted to stop due to the fact that he was tired. It is unknown why it was changed. *According to storyboards, the scene was created in July 2003. Gallery Category:Cars Deleted Scenes